Are We Just Friends?
by JSod93
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were babies. Bella loves Edward,does he love her? The ups and downs of their friendship turned love. Story much better! Please read! Rated T for lanuguage and future chapters. AH and somewhat AU.
1. Preface

**AN: SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I OWE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE, STICK WITH ME! REASON WHY IS AT THE BOTTOM AND I WILL ADD IT TO ALL MY OLD STORIES SO EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS! I hope you all enjoy my first new story and first update in a REALLY long time. I love you all!**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I am not her and I will never be her.

My name is Bella, 17 years old and live in Forks, Washington. A tiny little place where everyone knows everyone, and I mean it. I'm an average girl, nothing more. I get acne, I have boy troubles, I get too much homework, and I am completely and irrevocably in love with my best friend, Edward.

Have you ever heard of the phrase "friends since diapers" or "fetus buddies"? No? Yeah? Well, that's what my friend , Edward an I are. Fetus buddies. Our mothers, Renee (my mom) and Esme (Edward's mom) met each other at Lamaze class when they were pregnant. They developed a friendship that couldn't be broken. It goes to show that their soon to be children would be the same, and that we did. We weren't born the same day, however. Edward was born June 21st as I was born September 23rd. The slight age difference didn't mean a thing. My mother wasn't going to have any deal with the whole cut off in schools, **(AN: If some of you don't know what this is, I enabled PM, so just PM me) ** she wanted Edward and I together, and boy did she get it. We've been inseparable, just the way they wanted.

It's not just Edward and I. We have a few other friends. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper. That's our regular crew. Rosalie, the prettiest girl anyone has ever seen, is a senor along with her twin brother, Jasper and her boyfriend, Emmett who is also Edward's brother. Rosalie could come off as a bitch, if you don't know her. In truth, though, she is extremely nice, but protective of her family and friends. Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper is the polar opposite of Rose. Jazz is very handsome, there is no doubt about that, but he is very quiet. Jasper can be content with just watching us, his friends, have a great time. Emmett is a whole other story. Emmett could scare anyone away. He is 6'4" and is very big, muscle wise. Emmett is dating Rosalie, so that could explain why hardly any guy tries to mess with her. Last, but not least, little Alice. Alice is Edward and Emmett's younger sister. Alice is a sophomore, only a year younger then me and Edward and two years younger then Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Alice is 5'0" and is dating Jasper who is about 6'2", if you ask me, it's pretty funny to see the faces when they walk in the hallway hand in hand.

Anyways, back to my little babble going on. I have a very complicated relationship with Edward, and it is always interesting to see what's going to happen.

I think it would be best to start at the very beginning...****

AN: So? How do you like it? I know I haven't been updating a lot but I have a good reason! My computer broke and I lost everything so I have to try to remember everything. All stories, (well maybe not my Maximum ride one, I'll see) will be continued. I will be going against school rules to update my old stories and give you all of my dieas I have up my sleeves. I want to thank everyone who is still by my side. Thanks fans! I love you all! Muahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Hehe ;)

Next Chapter, maybe the next couple, I'll be rewinding back to the younger years. Please, give this story a chance! Might have second chapter up very soon!

~JSod93


	2. The Good Old Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ****Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight.**

**AN: Hello! I'm in the public library typing this up for all of you to have this weekend. I hope all of you like it! I got many people who put this story on their favorites and alerts but only a couple reviews. What's up with that? It's okay though, I'm still updating. However, I don't want to update if I don't get many reviews because then I don't think that you like it. So, please, please, please review!**

**Chapter 1: The Good Old Days**

**Age 5**

It was mine and Edward's first day of Kindergarten and we were walking out to Esme's car together.

"Hey Bella", I looked at him and I'm sure he saw the worry in my eyes, "Are you alright?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him, he always seemed to know. I decided to try anyways. "Yeah, I guess so", Edward looked at me disbelieving. "I'm nervous Eddie."

"Bella, it's going to be _fine_. We are going to have so much fun! We're in the same class together and we get away from Emmett for a few hours!" Edward exclaimed. I giggled at his attempt to make me feel better; it did calm my nerves a little. He pulled me into the hug while I was still giggling and whispered, "I love you, Bella Boo," into my hair.

"Love you, Eddie", I replied right back without missing a beat. At the time we didn't know the full meaning of love, but we did know that we did share a love, just a friend love at the time, but still love.

**Age 12**

I was in my bedroom crying for the past two hours. My parents, Charlie and Renee, had just told me they were getting a divorce and that my mom was moving to Jacksonville , Florida . Everyone, including both of my parents; Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents; Emmett and Alice; and of course, Edward, all tried to get me to come out, or at least open the door, but I didn't budge. In the middle of listening to Clair de Lune by Debussy I heard a knock, it wasn't coming from my door this time; it was coming from my window. Edward. I quietly debated with myself to not let him in, but I ended up opening it anyways and Edward crawled in. The first thing he did was gather me into a hug and held my head to his shoulder. We were closer to the same height at this age.

Edward didn't say anything, just let me stand there crying in his arms for several hours. By the time my tears finally stopped it was close to 11:00 p.m.

"My mom is leaving, moving all the way across the country", I said, my voice scratchy from crying for so many hours.

"Every thing will be alright, Bells. I promise. Even when she does move, you'll still see her again, focus on the positive instead of the negative." He took a deep breath and pulled me away a bit to look into my eyes, "No matter what, I will never leave you. I promise you that."

That was the night when it was finally confirmed that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my best friend.

**Age 16**

Emmett's birthday party was always on New Years Eve, and it was also the party that everyone wanted to be a part of. This was his 17th.

Alice and I were talking to Rose about who would be the first to get busted for doing something illegal when Emmett grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Rose and I stood watching the scene unfold, very confused.

"Happy New Year!" I heard and all to familiar voice say next to my ear. Rose smiled then walked away to leave Edward and I to ourselves, traitor.

"You do realize you have another hour until it's the new year, right Eddie?" Our nickname stage was far over by now but Edward and I kept it up and it became our own special thing.

"Let me have my fun, Bells. It's Emmett's party, something dangerous will probably happen by then to make the part be cancelled", Edward replied. We laughed together until Alice came back. She was beaming as she made our way towards us and then smirked when she made eye contact with Edward and he scowled with what I thought was a blush creeping up along his face. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

* * *

We all celebrated until midnight when everyone was hugging and kissing each other. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he spun me around.

"Happy New Year!" He yelled over the other screams and then he kissed me on the cheek. _What?! _We both froze and looked in each other's eyes. There was something there, something I never saw before in his eyes. We broke out of our trance when Emmett's booming laughter started.

We all continued celebrating for the rest of the night, but I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. _It had to be nothing... right?_

**Edward's POV : the same night, Age 16**

Emmett pulled me into his room just before I started going down the stairs to meet Bella, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"You. Sit." Emmett demanded. The last time I saw Emmett like this was when he almost beat up Mike Newton for talking about Alice. I tried to think of anything bad that I did, but came up with nothing.

"What's up, Em?" I asked cautiously.

"Dude, seriously, tell Bella how you feel! You are driving me nuts with the whole 'We are just friends' crap! I've gone years and years waiting for the day to come when you two finally relaize you are in love and it _never_ happens! You two are turning my hair gray!" Emmett took a deep breath to calm down and continued, "You are in love with each other, always have been, always will be."

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lied. Usually, I'm a magnificent liar but I can never lie to my family and Bella. My family always found out and Bella, sometimes just couldn't see through it.

Emmett scoffed, "Yeah, I believe you, Eddie," he smirked. He knew that I only let Bella call me that. "Edward, seriously, just admit it, and then you are free to go downstairs to see your lover."

"Fine. I love her. Okay, Em?" I took a deep breath. "She doesn't feel the same way. Over and done with." I shrugged then walked out the door.

I knew Emmett would tell Alice and before I went downstairs to see everyone I had to regain my posture. I went into my room and didn't walk out until I was sure that Emmett had gone downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a confused Bella and Rose watching Emmett drag Alice to the kitchen. I sighed and went straight up to Bella and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Happy New Year!"

I saw Rose smile then walked away to give us some privacy, I may thank her later. Bella turned around and smiled up at me. "You do realize you have another hour until it's the new year, right Eddie?" I smiled back at her and replied, ""Let me have my fun, Bells. It's Emmett's party, something dangerous will probably happen by then to make the part be cancelled." That was a known fact. The police had to come and break up a fight last year that broke out between Tyler Crowley and Newton.

Alice came running back to us beaming. _She knows_, I we made eye contact she smirked and I scowled, but couldn't hide the slight blush that spread across my face. I was turning into a sissy! **(AN: I have nothing against guys that blush. I personally, think it's adorable.) **

Over the next hour we celebrated in our group of friends right up until the clock turned midnight. Everyone around us were hugging and kissing. I wrapped my arms around Bella and turned her so I could look in her eyes. "Happy New Year!" then I kissed her on the cheek. We both froze when we realized what I had just done. I mentally tried to think of a way to fix this when Emmett's laughter broke us apart and returned us back to the living world. I would do anything to know what Bella was thinking. After our shared moment we acted like nothing had happened. Emmett was wrong, she doesn't love me.

**(AN: I was going to stop here, but I wanted to give you a little bit of present time.)**

**Bella's POV: present time, the Cullen's house**

"Bella! Stop fidgeting or I swear I will make this day a living hell for you!" Alice threatened me. Normally, I would just laugh at her threats, but when it came to making me over and going shopping, she meant business. It was Halloween of my junior year and Alice, Rose and I decided to dress up as devils for school so we don't have to get ready later on for the party.

All three of us had our hair pulled high up with a red devil horn head band and black eye shadow with red sparkles and red lip stick with clear lip gloss on top. We also had black devil tails. For outfits we were wearing the same colors, but not the exact same outfits.

Rose was wearing black boots, a red mini skirt with black fish net tights and a black tank top with a red sweater that tied up right below her chest.

Alice was wearing a red long sleeve low cut shirt with black skinny jeans and red pumps.

I was wearing a black v-neck shirt, red skinny jeans with black flats.

All in all, we looked hot. I wasn't the average girl that I normally was, I felt that I could stand next to the Cullen's and Hale's without being out shone.

All three of us walked down the stairs together and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to gauge the guys reactions. Emmett and Jasper were wolf whistling and Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of me. His eyes open slightly wider then usual along with his mouth.

"Guys drive their girl to school!" Emmett called out and took Rose outside to his car followed by Jasper with Alice.

Edward walked towards me, put my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes, "Bella. Wow." Only then did I realize how close we were to each other...

**AN: I feel so evil ending it here, but I have to because I have a lot of make up work to start and upload a chapter to another story. I don't know when I can update next but it will be soon. At the latest, probably ****next Saturday. I could probably upload it ****on Tuesday and if the library is open then ****on Wednesday. Pleave review! It makes me write faster!**


End file.
